militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
17th Airlift Squadron
The 17th Airlift Squadron is one of four active duty C-17A Globemaster III units at Charleston AFB, South Carolina. The 17th Airlift Squadron is commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel, who serves as head of the squadron and the pilots. The Chief Loadmaster is in charge of the loadmasters, the First Sergeant takes charge of the few support military personnel and civilians working in the squadron. The 17th was responsible for being the first unit to set up forward deployed C-17 staging operations, at the start of Operation ENDURING FREEDOM, creating the 817th Expeditionary Airlift Squadron (EAS) . The 17th Airlift Squadron recently stepped up to the plate once more and created another EAS. For the first time, two C-17 Squadrons became deployed in forward theater locations, supporting Operations Iraqi Freedom, and Enduring Freedom. The 817th Area of Responsibility split. On June 1, 2006, the 816th Expeditionary Airlift Squadron was created and launched its first crew 15 minutes later. Unlike previous C-17 deployments, this one actually had the squadron itself doing all the flying from "an undisclosed location in Southwest Asia." The 17th helped initiate a whole new concept in C-17 operations in that this was the first time that the airframe was employed like traditional intratheater airlift assets such as the C-12, C-20, C-21 or the C-130. However, unlike traditional tactical airlift assets that are under the direct command of the theater commander, the 817th EAS is headquartered out of theater. Lineage * Constituted as the 17th Air Corps Ferrying Squadron on February 18, 1942 : Activated on April 27, 1942 : Redesignated the 17th Transport Squadron on March 19, 1943 : Disbanded on October 31, 1943 * Reconstituted, and redesignated the 17th Air Transport Squadron, Medium on March 22, 1954 : Activated on July 18, 1954 : Redesignated the 17th Air Transport Squadron, Heavy on June 18, 1958 : Redesignated the 17th Military Airlift Squadron on January 8, 1966 : Inactivated on April 8, 1969 * Activated on August 1, 1987 : Redesignated the 17th Airlift Squadron on October 1, 1991 Note: the 17th Airlift Squadron already existed at the time of redesignation as a C-130 squadron based at Elmendorf AFB, Alaska. This unit originated from the 17th Troop Carrier Squadron under Alaskan Air Command in 1964. The squadron was redesignated the 17th Tactical Airlift Squadron in 1966. It was redesignated the 517th Airlift Squadron upon activation of the C-17 unit that took its name. In January 2006 the 517th Airlift Squadron began its own transition from C-130s to C-17s with the final C-130 leaving the unit on March 26, 2007.Fact Sheets : 517th Airlift Squadron : 517th Airlift Squadron Assignments * Army Air Forces Ferrying Command (later, Air Transport Command), April 27, 1942 * 11th Ferrying (later, 11th Transport) Group, July 28, 1942 – October 31, 1943 * 1608th Air Transport Group, July 18, 1954 * 1608th Air Transport Wing, January 18, 1963 * 437th Military Airlift Wing, January 8, 1966 – April 8, 1969; August 1, 1987 * 437th Operations Group, October 1, 1991 – Present Stations Hamilton Field, California, April 27, 1942 – October 31, 1943 *Charleston AFB, South Carolina, July 18, 1954 – April 8, 1969; August 1, 1987 – Aircraft * C-46, 1942–1943 * C-47, 1942–1943 * C-54, 1954–1958 * C-124, 1958–1969 * C-141, 1987–1993 * C-17, 1993- Operations World War II: Air Transport and aircraft delivery to the Pacific Theater *Worldwide Airlift beginning 1954 *Missions to Southeast Asia, 1964–1969 *Supported operations in Panama, December 18–29, 1989, and Southwest Asia, August 1990 – December 1991 *Continues to support operations in Afghanistan, September 2001 – present *Continues to support operations in Iraq, 2003–present *Supported Tsunami Relief in India and Sri Lanka *Supported Pakistan earthquake relief *Supported Katrina Relief in United States *Supported the evacuation of American Citizens from Lebanon Awards and decorations Service Streamers World War II American Theater Campaign Streamers Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamers Panama, 1989–1990 Decorations Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: *January 1, 1963 – February 1, 1964 *July 11, 1966 – July 10, 1967 *July 11, 1967 – July 10, 1968 *July 11, 1968 – April 8, 1969 *July 1, 1988 – June 30, 1989 *July 1, 1989 – June 30, 1990 *September 21, 1989 - October 31, 1989 Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm: April 1, 1966 – April 8, 1969 Emblem On an Air Force Blue globe, grid lines White, issuing from the top of a White scroll, two hands flesh tone, winged at the wrists White, bearing supplies or cargo Air Force golden Yellow; outlines and details Air Force Blue throughout. MOTTO: ANYTHING, ANYWHERE, ANYTIME. Approved October 27, 1959 (K 11458). References External links *517th Airlift Squadron History Elmendorf Air Force Base *17th Airlift Squadron Lineage at the AFHRA *17th Airlift Squadron web site *817th Airlift Squadron Air Mobility Command Category:Military units and formations in South Carolina Airlift 0017